Dinner's Gone In A Flash
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: What was once a disaster is now a masterpiece... What was once pandemonium is now at peace... and what was once hideous is beautiful once more... and too many people are knocking on the door. What am I talking about? Why, the Flash family Thanksgiving dinner of course! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS AND GALS! I hope y'all have a fantastic day! :D**

 **So here's a little drabble to show my appreciation for you all! I don't have a lot of time to write this, so here's what I could do. XD hope y'all have a great day! I'm so thankful for each and every one of you!**

 **(ps - I'm sticking with Iris and Barry being together just because I need a setting where I can just write smoothly. Would'a done Snowbarry but I need to write this quickly lol)**

* * *

Barry looked around, panicking...

He couldn't believe what he was seeing...

Caitlin Snow was scared. Frightened.

She had just slipped and dropped the bowl of cranberry sauce.

"WE FORGOT TO BUY A TURKEY!" Nora suddenly yelled.

"Crap!" Cisco yelled, running out of the kitchen.

"Its only 9:00," Sherloque pointed out.

"But we're down a set of hands!" Cisco said. "Ralph is gonna be late!"

"And we need all the help we can get," Nora said.

Barry was comforting Caitlin after she had dropped the bowl. "Its alright Cait. We can make another bowl..."

"I hope so," Caitlin sighed. "That one was just perfect too..."

"I'll go get the turkey," Nora said, before running out of the loft.

Cisco muttered something under his breath. "So... uh, who's coming again?"

"Joe, Cecile, Iris, Ralph, Jay, Jesse, and Harry, all together" Barry said. "Let's just hope they don't come here before noon. We'll be lucky to not be in a chaos pile by then."

"We could really use Iris' help now," Cisco said. "She's good with this stuff, right?"

"Really good," Caitlin said. "The woman knows how to cook."

Nora then suddenly ran back in, holding a turkey in her hands. "I GOT IT!" she yelled triumphantly.

"Phew!" Barry said, wiping off his forehead.

"What do I need to do?" asked Sherloque.

"Go get the dessert stuff from the dessert store," Cisco said. "You better be honored we put you in charge of that. I usually do that, so its a very important job."

"Will do," Sherloque smirked.

As he ran out, everyone looked at one another.

They still had a sinking feeling about this.

* * *

When Iris and Cecile arrived, the two immediately helped out Caitlin and Nora in the kitchen - things started going a lot smoother then.

"Okay, we've got the stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans done," said Caitlin, "What else do we need?"

"For you to take a rest!" Nora said, laughing. "You've done great, Auntie Cait."

"Thank you so much for all you've done today," smiled Iris. "You've done great."

"Thanks guys," Caitlin said, "do you want me to go get Jenna?"

"That would be lovely," said Cecile.

As Caitlin walked out to get Jenna, she noticed something...

Cisco was reuniting with a very special someone.

Lisa Snart.

"We invited Lisa?" asked Caitlin, to Barry, who was standing right next to her at this moment.

"Yeah... I wanted him to have someone to catch up with," Barry said.

"You're so sweet," she smiled.

Joe suddenly walked in, shortly followed by Jay. "Someone order pies?"

"Oh, you're amazing," said Barry. "Happy Thanksgiving, Joe. You too, Jay."

"Thanks, slugger," Jay smiled. Barry felt a nerve get struck by this statement, but he didn't say anything - he just welcomed Jay as cheerily as he would anyone.

A few minutes later, Harry and Jesse tripped through, holding a ham. "Don't ask," Jesse laughed.

"We had to... uh, fight for this ham," said Harry, holding it up.

"Actual fist fighting?" Caitlin asked, holding Jenna.

"No," Jesse said. "A supervillain showed up that was addicted to eating ham."

"That doesn't... sound like a normal villain," Barry said.

"Bastard nearly ruined Thanksgiving," Jesse shrugged.

"Good point," the two nodded.

Suddenly, Harry smelled something. "Another one? I'm that easily replaced?"

"Oh... uh," Caitlin stuttered. "We'll... explain later."

Suddenly, the smoke alarm started going off. "DAMMIT!" Cecile's voice yelled.

"Oh no."

* * *

As it turns out, she had just burned herself lightly - she had to sit down for a bit and let her hand rest up, which meant Iris and Nora had to handle kitchen duties alone, despite Caitlin insisting she could help - the two knew she had spent three hours stressing out alone previously.

Now, Barry, Caitlin, Jenna, Cecile, Cisco, Lisa, and Jay sat on the couches. "We sure we can't give those ladies a hand?"

"Jesse had to sweet-talk her way into the kitchen," Cisco said. "We aren't getting in that war-zone without ID."

Suddenly, Ralph jumped in through the window, and fell on his face on the floor. He also dropped a few pies.

"How many of those are we gonna have?" Lisa asked, chuckling.

"We've got four speedsters here," Caitlin smiled. "Its not enough."

"THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE DOWNSTAIRS!" Ralph gasped, getting up. "And also - Black Friday campers."

A simultaneous eye-roll commenced around the couch.

"Why do they do that?" asked Cecile. "They spend 300 dollars on a tent just to get 50 off on a TV."

Caitlin shrugged. "I couldn't analyze that even if I wanted to."

Barry laughed. "I remember when I saw a mob of Black Friday shoppers when I was younger. It was one of the worst, yet funniest, things I've ever seen. Police had to show up!"

"Hey... not to be a debbie-downer," said Cisco, "but... where's Sherloque?"

"We sent him to get more sweet stuff, right?" asked Caitlin.

Everyone looked at one another in horror.

It was probably not their wisest decision to do that.

* * *

When everything was done, everyone was finally able to sit down at the table, and relax for just a moment.

"I'd just like to say... how thankful I am for all of you," said Barry, standing up. "You all have changed me for the best. I can't express how much each and everyone of you all mean to me... my wife, daughter, team, best friends, friends, family, and the rogue - you all are the best. Thank you so much for all of your support - here's to another good year!"

"I'll toast to that," said Cisco.

"Amen!" echoed Caitlin.

And with that, everyone began to dig in to the delicious food that lay before them.

Nora then leaned over and whispered something to Caitlin.

"I don't... know," the doctor said, looking around.

"Shouldn't he have been here... hours ago?" asked Nora.

Suddenly, Sherloque ran through the doors at top speed.

He was holding a box of doughnuts, a pumpkin pie, and a bow and arrow. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses with only one lens in them.

"You," Harry glared.

"What happened dude?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Lets just say," Sherloque said, putting down his bow, "some people aren't going shopping tomorrow."

Everyone gasped, and Lisa had a small smirk on her face.

"You didn't murder anyone, right?" Joe asked cautiously.

"Oh no, I just shot them in their legs so they would stop chasing me," Sherloque said. "Last pumpkin pie on the shelf, am I right?"

"Oh," everyone chorused, nodding.

"I mean, that's understandable," Jay shrugged.

"Gotta give it to ya, man," Jesse nodded.

And with that, as Sherloque took his seat next to Harry (which rose the tension level by 100), the Thanksgiving feast commenced.

Did it last for more than twenty minutes?

Probably not - not with four speedsters at the table.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the dessert had been consumed. Now everyone was watching the football game, despite them having no interest in it - Nora and Caitlin were together in the kitchen, doing the dishes, as they had insisted upon doing.

"I actually really enjoy doing dishes," said Nora. "I know I'm weird-"

"That is not weird!" Caitlin said. "I'll be honest, its not the worst."

Nora giggled. "Auntie Cait, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she said. "What is it?"

"Did you have a good Thanksgiving?" she said.

"Of course, and you made it all the better," she smiled, kissing her forehead. "You're always welcome at any celebration we have."

"Thanks Auntie Cait, you're the best," Nora said, hugging her. Caitlin squeezed back, and the two set back to work on the dishes.

After they were done, they noticed that the sun had set - Nora checked her watch. "Its only SIX!"

"I hate this time changing stuff too," Caitlin laughed.

The two walked back into the room, and found that everyone had fallen asleep on the floor or in the couches - it didn't go unnoticed that Lisa was cuddling with Cisco.

"Well, the love seat's not taken," said Nora.

"Thank goodness, those things are the best," said Caitlin. "Crash?"

"Crash," Nora nodded.

And with that, the two fell asleep huddled together under a blanket on the love seat.

This had been a great Thanksgiving...

Their only concern was how they'd get home tomorrow.

Because even though it was to them - Black Friday was no joke to the rest of Central City.

* * *

 **HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING GUYS! I hope you all get to see all of your loved ones and eat some delicious food!**

 **I wanna say a special thank you to my great friend, Write-To-You; I know I've shouted her out a lot, but she's basically my Snowbarry inspiration, so I owe a lot to her. Thanks so much for everything pal. You're the best. :)**

 **And to all my great fanfiction friends, have a great Thanksgiving Day! See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
